castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Pantheon
Unlike traditional deities, the Primordial pantheon consists of the most powerful of the True Demons. Lusting to be returned to the world they helped create, they reach out and manipulate mortals to suit their whims. Due to their demonic nature, followers of the Primordials are often exiled from society, though some remote villages may worship them more openly, or under different names. Demons are most open 'worshipers' of these beings, who they often call the "First Ones". Long term servitude to a Primordial can cause a Demon to mutate into a form befitting the Primordial's aspect. In the structure of the universe, the Primordials are not true deities at all, and even have their own, largely forgotten God. However, they powerful spiritual entities often eager to lend mortal's powers the true gods will not, for a price. The Pantheon Ghadab The aspect of Madness. It is unsure why such a Primordial was created, leading some scholars to theorize Ghadab is somehow corrupted. Few would willingly ally with such a deity, but Ghadab is a fan of underdogs, and when he is not trying to gnaw at the barriers of important figures, he is promising strength to the vulnerable, for a horrifying cost. Kaedal The aspect of Death. He is a solitary Primordial that lives in the mountains of Khaz-Vedran. Unlike most Primordials, he doesn't seem terribly interested in interacting with mortals. Maerifa-Anan The aspect of Knowledge, the weaver of facts, knower of all. Depicted as a great spider, Maerifa-Anan was not brought back to the world during the Invasion, but is rather believed to be the one who gave the Kyn the knowledge on how to do so. Generally believed to be a malefic trickster who loves toying with mortals, she is perhaps the most sought after Primordial due to the immense boons she can bestow. Her faithful demons become the Jorogumo. She is generally considered an enemy of Armela. Among her titles is "Sister of Khapri-Amun". Traphegor The aspect of Life, Traphegor is an oddity of a Primordial that resembles an attractive human. Having stayed on Castores after being summoned during the Invasion, He(?) has been boon and bane to many a mortal, though tends to favor direct interaction over spiritual communication. Zahhak The aspect of Order, sometimes confused as the 'god of demons'. Despite his aspect, he's most famously known for leading the other Primordials against the Demiurge. Due to having lead the greatest war in Castores' known cosmos, he is also considered a sort of war god. While commonly thought to have been struck down by the Demiurge and the gods, he still receives faith and offerings from Demons and others. Even those not normally associating themselves with the primordial Pantheon have a tendency to offer him a prayer when fighting armies of the Kyn, for the more conventional war god is believed to favor his created race. He is however not known for communicating with followers, though is sometimes believed to be Iku-Turso or Balor.Category:Pantheon Category:Religion